<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End of the Day by virgos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376898">End of the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgos/pseuds/virgos'>virgos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriend!Suga, F/M, PDA, Romance, Suga being sneaky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgos/pseuds/virgos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Closet sex with baby Suga because his teammates are complete asses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>End of the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Name] was completely dumbfounded as she sat on the indoor bleachers located inside the auditorium where the Karasuno Volleyball Team players held their practice at. She looked from one side of the court to the other, smiling at how swift the ball was passed from one player to another. Barely even seconds passed before the orange-haired boy had already spiked it onto the opposing side of the net.</p><p>No matter how many times she went to practice matches, trainings, or even competitions, [Name] always made sure to present her full support to the team, specially to her boyfriend Sugawara Kōshi. Small banners that had goodluck messages written all over was considered a mere token of appreciation for her, but for Suga, it meant the world.</p><p>At the end of the day, no matter what event was held during that time, Sugawara Kōshu looked forward to the most was [Name]'s hugs and kisses. Winning or losing did not matter much as long as he knew that he brought out his best along with the potential of his teammates. Whether or not the results come out pleasing, she prepped herself upon spreading her arms wide which signalled a big hug while also puckering her lips intending to place a sweet kiss onto his either of his cheeks.</p><p>The volleyball shoes of the players squeaked around as they chased the ball before it could land onto the perfectly varnished, wooden floor. That sound echoed throughout the auditorium and became evident as it is. As the sun began to set. Students began to exit the campus which was the obvious reason why silence started to spread around.</p><p>"Nice receive!" Sugawara exalted before positioning both his hands upwards, prepped to set the ball and pass it to, assumingly, Asahi.</p><p>The moment flashed right by [Name]'s eyes. Hinata and his team definitely did not expect that, let alone did she. Before they even realized it, the game was already over and Sugawara's side was the first to obtain the most points within a number of sets.</p><p>With fewer people inside the auditorium; including only the Karasuno Volleyball Club members, Coach Ukai, Shimizu, and [Name], the whole place howled and cheered like there was no tomorrow. Even if this was just them practicing and training – wasn't even a practice match against another high school – the Crows cheered as if they won the Nationals.</p><p>"That was so cool!" Hinata exclaimed. As always, the boy never seemed to become tiresome.</p><p>"Kageyama, toss me another one! Last one, I promise!" The same boy begged for more chances to prove to himself and the team that he was enough. Although Kageyama seemed like he was already done for the day, he could not resist the little shrimp – they were adorable and hilarious first years.</p><p>Since everyone considered themselves done for the day, they started pulling their numbered jerseys over their heads and gulped down their bottled water. Meanwhile, Sugawara was completely excited, seeming just like a child seeing their favorite candy shop from afar. He ran towards his girlfriend who was ready for an embrace. "[Name]! Did you see us play?"</p><p>Despite being coated with layers of sweat, along with some droplets streaming from Sugawara's hairline, his girlfriend did not mind it. Rather, a big smile formed upon [Name]'s lips and began patting onto her boyfriend's forehead to wipe off the remaining sweat. "Of course I did, Kōshi! Every one of you did great and I'm so proud."</p><p>Once she got to clear off any remaining droplets of sweat from Sugawara’s face, [Name] could not help but place a kiss on the left cheek of her boyfriend. Sugawara was used to this gesture but always resulted to his face dropping into a shade of pastel pink and it was probably the purest thing one could imagine.</p><p>Nevertheless, Sugawara instantly wanted to mimic her actions of showing affection. This time, his arms that were still enveloped around her tightened and tugged her closer to his torso, all while simultaneously lowering his head in order to press his lips against his girlfriend’s. [Name] let out a squeal prior to it but was cut off the moment their lips connected.</p><p>The fact that their kiss took more than a few seconds did not help at all with the heat that was forming within Sugawara’s body. He could not deny he was getting turned on with this. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the sultry feeling his body was at for this moment, but his thoughts began forming obscene scenarios on what he would do to [Name].</p><p>Before his mind could advance to more graphic images, Sugawara heard the familiar volleyball bounce against the hardwood floor in the background. That was when it hit him. Literally.</p><p>“Oi, Suga! You can stop shoving it in our faces that we don’t have girlfriends,” Tanaka huffed while also hearing some of the other players snickering behind. </p><p>“You’ll have all the time later, but for now you can start by helping us clean the floor and pick the volleyballs,” Daichi was less sneering but did enjoy teasing the couple with their amount of public displays of affection.</p><p>The gray-haired third year could not do anything more as he followed up to the team, timidly smiling at his girlfriend for the embarrassment she had just witnessed. Sugawara’s hands unlatched around her and then raised his arm up to reach behind his head where the volleyball had come in contact with. It was most likely swelling but he was used to it anyway.</p><p>Sugawara proceeded to help the team out, looking completely adorable as he had both hands full of volleyballs in colors white, green, and red. Nishinoya fooled around a little more that did not help them from tidying the court. Eventually they got a grip and was at the end of tidying up the court, everything was neat and looked just like before their training started.</p><p>Not only that but almost everyone had burnt out already meaning that there were barely any noises that came across annoying or rowdy. Players like Hinata and Kageyama were yawning and seemed like they were ready to head home. Meanwhile Daichi, Asahi, Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Tanaka had a short discussion before parting ways. Shimizu nodded and was the first one to exit. Lastly, everyone thanked Coach Ukai before he stepped outside and left the auditorium to the third years.</p><p>Before she even knew it, the number of teammates started to decrease. The third years were left and Sugawara started to dash from across the auditorium towards [Name], who was still situated on the indoor bleachers. She did not mind it one bit though, it was always worth it seeing and supporting her boyfriend even if it took the whole day.</p><p>“I’ll leave it to you and [Name],” Daichi reminded as he and Asahi went for the door. </p><p>“Oh, thank you, Dachi.” </p><p>“See you tomorrow morning, Suga,” Asahi smiled while giving a nod towards [Name].</p><p>[Name] smiled and handed out a water bottle to her boyfriend. However, instead of Sugawara gladly accepting it, he reached out for his girlfriend’s other hand which was occupied by anything. He started to drag her across the court and she could not hold him back mainly because the floor was perfectly varnished wood and it was impossible to create enough friction to hold him down. “Whoa slow down there, buddy.”</p><p>“What’s gotten into your mind, Suga-chan?” She teased.</p><p>A grin was present on both faces up until Sugawara finally brought his girlfriend inside the small janitor’s closet. The room was dim and he escorted her inside before leaving a tiny space for enough light to illuminate the enclosed space. “I wanted to continue what we had earlier,” he whispered.</p><p>It surprised the hell out of her, specially since Sugawara was never this impatient.</p><p>With too much thoughts clouding [Name]’s mind, she did not even notice her boyfriend’s hand sliding under her loose blouse. She let out a low moan out of instinct. The feeling was odd, since Sugawara’s body was hot and sweat, but his touch sent chills across her skin. Goosebumps started to form more as his other hand raised from underneath her school skirt. “I don’t think this is a great idea, Suga, we could get caught–”</p><p>“Relax. They’re all out already, you don’t have to worry about anything, [Name].” His reassuring tone did not help at all, she was still tensed and felt like something bad or embarrassing was about to happen. They should not be doing this. Oh god. </p><p>[Name]’s worries began to reduce when she felt her gray-haired boy latch his lips onto her neck. Neck kisses were a complete weakness, those who deny so are most likely liars. It was a turn on and now she can not make up her mind, torn between telling him to stop or continue. No deny that she did love what he was doing to her, the only worry she had was getting caught by a school faculty, or even worse, one of the team players. They surely would not let this pass if that happens.</p><p>When Sugawara undoing his zipper echoed throughout the room, it was game over.</p><p>He pinned his girlfriend until her back pressed against the wall. Next, he used both his hands to grasp onto either sides of her thighs, hoisting her up with legs spreading widely for him. The position was perfectly done, she could feel Sugawara’s erection against her clothed heat, resulting in her pooling into wetness until her panties were already soaked.</p><p>“Suga, hurry up before we get caught,” [Name] moaned into his neck either out of eagerness or anxiousness.</p><p>Sugawara only chuckled but thankfully did not tease any further. He tried to carry her weight with one hand, holding fast against the wall, while using his other hand to bring his dick out and pushed her panties aside. Then he automatically bucks his hips forwards and backwards, wasting no seconds with this moment.</p><p>Both their groans were low and timely. Even if Sugawara assured that there were not anymore players in the area, he kept his moans a little lower. This was their first time actually having a quickie somewhere a bit more public and they surely were savoring the moment. </p><p>After a few swears and grunts, Sugawara grew more tired. His body must have weaken now and adrenaline was most likely not present anymore. Sweat was all over and his white shirt was totally soaked, almost as if he had showered in it. </p><p>“A little more, Suga,” his girlfriend cried out.</p><p>“Though you were scared, huh?” </p><p>“Shush... Oh.”</p><p>They were completely caught up in the moment. And maybe it was the worse timing in the world but when the door made a creaking noise in the background, the setter was the one to hear it first. [Name] was overwhelmed with the feeling of it, eyelids shut out and teeth sinking lightly into her bottom lip.</p><p>“Oi, Kageyama, I swear I left my bag here somewhere–”</p><p>“Hinata, I keep telling you, there is no way it’s in the janitor’s closet.”</p><p>“Oh–“ What a nightmare. Mostly for the little shrimp and his dark-haired setter. “Uhm, Suga-san?” </p><p>Sugawara madly blushed as he placed one hand over his girlfriend’s mouth to hold back any other moans. Once [Name] realized this, she looked to see what caused such and immediately flustered alike – Ugh. Damn it. She knew this was going to fucking happen.</p><p>“H-Hinata?!? K-Kageyama?!?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm a new writer. I hope you liked this &lt;3</p><p>Check out my Tumblr (akaashee.tumblr.com) because I look forward to writing more and maybe accept some requests.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>